An Adventure in TOME
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: A TTA/TOME based story. MSCS is a new user to TOME. She has to get use to the game and at the same time, defeat her new enemies. TTA stands for TvTome Adventures, TOME stands for Terrain of Magical Expertise.


**I've become a HUGE fan of the new and old TOME Adventures and have decided to write a fan fiction. I don't plan on having the characters from the show[Guess that's what you call it.]. I hope you enjoy any ways.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>_

_**Login: MSCS**_

_**Password: ********_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**…**_

_**….**_

_**Password Accepted.**_

_**Welcome to TOME**_

* * *

><p>'Where is he?' She muttered. It was her first day playing TOME, so her friend told her he would 'show her the ropes'. She knew that he meant show her around, not real ropes, but she didn't get her hope up. She sighed and was about to log off and come on another day, but she saw the gray voice box before she could press the mouse button. She looked up and smiled. A boy character had arrived. The two reasons she knew it was her friend was because of his name and because what he had said was her name. He sat on the ground next to her and smiled.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: NarutoSteelWolf <strong>_

_**Age: Personal**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**User ID: 128520**_

_**Sign-in date:**_

_**8/9/20**_

_**EXP: 584**_

_**Abilities: Unknown**_

* * *

><p>'Ready to explore MSCS?' He asked.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: MSCS<strong>_

_**Age: Personal**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**User ID: 971297**_

_**Sign-in Date:**_

_**8/9/20**_

_**EXP: 0**_

_**Abilities: Unknown**_

* * *

><p>She nodded.<p>

'Of course. I've been waiting for you Steel!' She answered. The two stood and Steel smiled again.

'Then lets go!' MSCS smiled as well and the two were off.

After he showed her everything, Steel decided the two would talk for a bit. They normally talked a lot sometimes, but lately, he had stopped talking to her. The two sat down and talked. She asked him if he had made any friends online and he just smirked.

'I never said I didn't.' He answered. Steel stood and smiled. He held out his hand and helped her up, then took her away from where they were.

A girl sighed as she closed her eyes.

'I thought Steel said he was meeting us here with a friend.' She muttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Crystalist<strong>_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**User ID: 709343**_

_**Sign-in Date: **_

_**8/9/20**_

_**EXP: 596**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**Fire Punch**_

_**Fire Sword**_

_**Blaze Cut**_

* * *

><p>'What do you think about him being late?' She asked the boy behind the tree she was in front of.<p>

'Steel late is normal. Nothing to be worried about Crystal.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: JakeRocker8923<strong>_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**User ID: 57293**_

_**Sign-in Date: **_

_**8/9/20**_

_**EXP: 854**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**Sound Barrier**_

_**Sound Cut**_

_**[AN: Others are unknown due to me being non-creative]**_

* * *

><p>As Crystal opened her eyes, she smiled seeing Steel and his friend running toward the two. They stopped right in front of Jake.<p>

'Hey Jake, Crystal. This is my friend MSCS.' He said with a smile. MSCS smiled at the two and put out her hand.

'It's nice to meet you two.' Crystal nodded.

'Same to you.' She said. The two shook hands. They wouldn't become friends. They would become rivals.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TWO MONTHS AFTER MSCS'S FIRST DAY ON TOME<strong>_

It had become a normal day for MSCS to come home and log in to TOME and play it for hours on end. She loved it. She had made more friends then just Crytalist and JakeRocker, but they were the ones she talked to the most other than NarutoSteelWolf. They had a pretty large group of friends. After a while, rumors of Alpha and his friends came to MSCS's ears. She knew she would never have a chance to meet them, but really wished she could. She was really glad that she had her friends though. Something happened to TOME and she couldn't log in, and then found out about Alpha defeating the virus. She wished she could of helped.

She didn't know they would be as important as Alpha one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Truthfully, I don't know the point of this fan fiction. MSCS is based on, well me. :D NarutoSteelwolf is based on a friend of mine. The other two are not based on anyone. Like I said, I don't know why I wrote this.<strong>

**I am not really creative. D: Oh well.**


End file.
